


Метастазы

by BetsyWayne



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: сигарету чужими пальцами, дым глотаю чужими лёгкими, // и в гниющем сознании пытается тревога воскреснуть осколками[концовка "дьявол"; драма ради драмы и стекло ради стекла; написано на песню the meto - метастазы]
Kudos: 3





	Метастазы

Первые дни — невыносимо.

Ви почти не встаёт с жесткой койки, поднимает дрожащие колени к груди и обессилено комкает хрустящие от чистоты простыни в побледневших пальцах. Глаза открывает нехотя, с осторожностью — от белоснежной стерильности комнаты зрачок сжимается до размеров подрагивающей точки. Режет, жжёт, ослепляет. За болезненной пульсацией в затылке желудок скручивает новым спазмом. Единственный способ унять боль — дышать, размеренно и глубоко; от запаха медикаментов прошибает холодный пот. Чувствует привкус желчи в глотке и поджимает пересохшие губы. С трудом доползает до закутка с раковиной и отделением под душ. Спотыкается на ровном месте и на слабые, как у новорожденного, ноги встаёт аккуратно, — по стене. Вжимается лбом в холодные панели и ломает короткие ногти в попытках процарапать себе выход наружу.

Под пустым взглядом засохшая на пальцах кровь отзывается в голове глухим и бессмысленным: _зачем_?

У Ви больше нет ответа на этот вопрос.

Он [ответ] не в разбитом на осколки разуме, не в том хаотичном мареве, к которому Ви тянется рукой и наблюдает, как свои — чужие — воспоминания утекают сквозь пальцы, но в инстинктах и самой сути. Отголосок чего-то большего, задушенного таблетками, которые его заставляют глотать каждое утро; Ви упрямо качает головой, прячет пилюли под язык и сплёвывает их в раковину, показывая в камеру наблюдения фак. Искра — последняя часть его души, что призывала не сдаваться и искать другой выход.

_Его души?_

Нечто, разрушенное до основания собственными руками.

Тихий зов рвёт сухую глотку и отскакивает от пустых стен.

Первое время — словно в Аду.

Ви почти не спит. Спихивает с кровати тонкую простыню, служащую одеялом, и проваливается в бессознательную дрёму на пару часов, пока холод не начнёт покалывать синтетическую кожу на лодыжках и ступни не коченеют. Его сны — бесконечный лабиринт из дверей, за каждой из которых его не ждёт ничего, кроме сожалений, ошибок и демонов прошлого. Бредёт по одинаковым коридорам, точно тот, по которому его, полубессознательного, тащил охранник до камеры. Заглядывает в каждое окошко на массивных дверях, не покидает надежда — за одной из них будет ждать выход. Освобождение. Сверкающие белизной стены очередной комнаты заляпаны бурой кровью, по двери бьют массивные кулаки и из горла рвётся животный крик; лица Ви не видит, но знает — оно знакомо ему до мельчайших черт и тонких полосок имплантов на веках.

Он падает, рассыпается на строчки кода в цифровом пространстве и жадно, до боли в лёгких, глотает пропитанный химией и лекарствами воздух. Предательской дрожью сотрясает тело. Зеркало в закутке осколками блестит под раковиной. Ви бежит от чужого — своего — отражения; отражение истошно вопит ему в лицо: «У Ви, которого я знал, были принципы!»

Наутро каждая поверхность будет опять вычищена до блеска, не останется запятнанных кровью осколков и тёмных следов на полу и стенах.

«Пора отсюда выбираться, Ви»

Как обезумевший бежит за красным силуэтом, врезается плечом в углы и сжимает пальцы на стенах, выдыхается, но боится остановиться хотя бы на минуту. За остановкой — крах, падение. Остановиться — значит, потерпеть поражение. Сдаться.

Раз за разом: попытка взять реванш, но за каждой новой дверью видится один лик Дьявола, и Дьявол смеётся ему в лицо.

«Не обманывай хотя бы себя. Только не теперь»

Ви раз за разом срывается в пропасть и находит себя у запертых дверей камеры.

И легче не становится.

— Предательство.

В памяти — отголоски их последнего с Сильверхендом разговора на задворках киберпространства; разочарование, сменяющееся смирением.

— Я.

— Принципы.

Ви чувствует себя чужаком в собственном теле. Воспоминания о прошедших днях — непроглядное марево, в котором он с трудом различает силуэты и слова. Эмоции — непозволительная роскошь.

Ви чувствует сплошное ебанное ничего.

И гнев.

— Джонни.

— Враг.

Ответ очевиден, сходит с языка быстрее, чем он успевает понять — что именно хочет сказать.

— «Арасака».

Стоит отдать ей должное — цепная корпоратская сука, навещающая его каждый день, даже не меняется в лице.

Это заезженная пластинка, дымящийся под ржавой иглой расцарапанный винил, с которого уже невозможно ничего считать. Ви вспоминается тот старый фильм из бородатых годов, где мужик оказался заперт во временной петле; на воспоминания его наталкивает разговор с докторшей и впервые он видит хоть какое-то подобии эмоции на её лице — когда задушено смеётся от своих ассоциаций. Заканчивает фразы за неё, чтобы окончательно не слететь с катушек.

Она снова начинает свой рассказ про дохлых мышей-полёвок — Ви прерывает её на полуслове и велит катиться к чёрту.

Ви разбивает зеркала. Переворачивает блядскую беговую дорожку и швыряет в противоположную стену стул. К босым ступням прилипли осколки — Ви смотрит сквозь них, пытается отдышаться и задыхается.

Смеётся собственным мыслям, надрывно — так лает пёс, дождавшийся хозяина.

В воспоминаниях Ви отчётливо сгорает в языках пламени Арасака-Тауэр.


End file.
